


This heat between us (is suffocating)

by Verdan (Dandie)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cock Rings, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Yongsun is a tease, she the motherfucking top madam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandie/pseuds/Verdan
Summary: Omegaverse. Yongsun exacts her revenge on Wheein. Top!Yong. Bottom!Whee.





	This heat between us (is suffocating)

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Explicit, things get kinky, gp for obvious reasons, and a cheesy ending. If it's not your kink, kindly close the tab/click your back button.
> 
> Also, everything written here is for personal enjoyment and not reflective of reality, aka it's fantasy and self-indulgent.
> 
>  **Notes:** It's porn with no plot. T'is so very dirty. 
> 
> Also, for the sake of narrative, let's pretend you can wear c-rings longer than thirty minutes. Now let's dive into it!

Wheein smelled like beer and soju when she came through the door. Yongsun had leaned in to greet her with a kiss on the cheek when she collapsed next to her side on their bed. A book was propped open over her stomach that was most definitely had "not" stayed open on the same page for the past few hours.

"Unnie," her mate whined, but there was a tipsy grin on her lips.

"You smell, Wheeinie," Yongsun told her, "Go take a shower."

"Idunwnna," Wheein mumbled against the pillow she smushed her face in. She yelped as Yongsun slapped her bottom. "Okay, fine," she said, grumpily pouting at Yongsun.

Yongsun nearly cracked a smile, but resolutely kept her face stern. Wheein gave up, dragging herself towards the bathroom.

With her mate gone, Yongsun let out a sigh of relief, her hand going to a small package underneath her pillow. She ran a finger on the box's edge, a heat gathering in her face. Her eyes went to Wheein's pillow, biting her lip as she thought what it hid beneath. It was a little something she got for Wheein—just a small revenge plan.

She just hoped Wheein won't drop unconscious on the bed before Yongsun can spring her _special_ surprise.

Normally Yongsun would had been asleep by now, but the pounding in her heart and the blood rushing in her ears kept her wide awake as she waited until late for her younger lover to return from her little get-together.

Also, there was an uncomfortable heat between her legs that demanded attention—preferably from her little alpha lover.

Honestly, Yongsun's surprised Wheein hadn't smelled her the moment she walked in.

She might be a bit drunk than she thought.

A minute later, Wheein walked out of the bathroom, looking like death and three bottles of soju, but freshly showered and wearing an oversized shirt and sweatpants. She immediately dropped face first in the bed, hair still wet.

"You didn't dry your hair."

Wheein mumbled something unintelligibly, sounding suspiciously like a "g'night, unnie".

Yongsun squirmed in place, realizing Wheein probably won't move until morning.

Okay, things weren't going according to plan.

Yongsun nearly threw her little revenge plot right away, the thought of just moving it on another date seemed almost easier. But the memory of last week sprung back into mind—

A whole week of endless orgasms and knotting.

The memory sparked the anger back in her—and that insistent heat between her legs.

To which Wheein remained blissfully unaware of, already in her way to dream world.

The alpha's rut had came unexpectedly, and Yongsun—wholly unprepared for it—was pulled into a whole week of senseless fucking. With all the knotting that they did, she'd be siring Wheein's child by now if she hadn't been religiously taking her pills. Yongsun was bruised and aching for days, while her lover was gleefully refreshed by the end of it.

Which was completely unfair in Yongsun's opinion.

That was why Yongsun believed it's only fitting to give Wheein a taste of her own medicine.

Placing her book on the nightstand, Yongsun leaned over her lover, the clear smell of her shampoo and that men's body wash she just liked to use, and Wheein's own unique scent wafting over her. Already, she could hear soft snores from her lover, which won't do at all. Yongsun snuggled against her, wrapping an arm and a leg over her and angling her mouth over her ear.

"Wheeinah."

"Hnn?" Wheein—ever the light sleeper—hummed, eyes still closed.

Yongsun trailed her lips from the shell of her ear down to her neck, right where she left her mating mark, then slotting her mouth over it.

Wheein jerked.

"Unnie?" Her eyes slitted open, the corner of her mouth twisted into a confused frown.

Yongsun sucked, hard. Wheein let out a soft moan, her eyes fluttering back shut. Yongsun poked her tongue between her lips, running it over the raised skin. Wheein shuddered, twisting from her stomach and into her side, her hand coming up to clutch Yongsun at the back of her neck. The sudden possessive touch thrilled the older woman. Emboldened, she pressed tiny kisses on her neck and up to her jaw, settling her lips over that spot right below her ear.

"'nnie?" Wheein moaned out, still tired but enjoying the ministrations from the older woman.

Yongsun shushed her, her lips curving up into a smirk. Wheein blinked up at her, a confused pout on her face. _So cute._ Unable to help herself, Yongsun pressed her mouth on Wheein's in a light kiss. The alpha responded to her, pressing just as lightly, but it didn't take long for Wheein's pace to slow down, her hand dropping from her neck as her head dipped just slightly back.

Oh no. You're not going back to sleep, Wheeinie.

Yongsun pushed Wheein on her back, angling her body over hers and straddling her. Her silk baby blue nightgown riding up her thigh and revealing her smooth pale thighs. Wheein tried to pull back from the kiss, but Yongsun pressed on, poking her tongue out to run it over Wheein's lower lip.

Yongsun pressed her lower body over Wheein's, her hips slightly rocking. Wheein moaned, her hips instinctively bucking up to meet her. Already Yongsun could feel a certain hardness coming to life, she couldn't hold back the triumphant smirk curving her lips.

"Someone's happy to see me," Wheein commented as she pulled away, a grin that Yongsun could only describe as silly on her face.

Yongsun hummed a long note, nearly purring as she ran her hands along Wheein's arms, her fingers intertwining with her alpha's. "I could say the same," she replied, pulling Wheein's arms over their heads and near the headboard.

They kissed a few more times, their movements languid with Yongsun slowly grinding her center against Wheein's hardening member.

Wheein didn't see it coming, jerking her wrists as she suddenly felt something hard and yet fuzzy clamping on them.

"Unnie?!" And just like that, Wheein was completely sober.

"Shhh, baby. I got you," Yongsun whispered against her lips, grinning widely.

"What is this?" Wheein jerked on her hands once more, hearing the telltale sound of chains jangling with every tug.

"Revenge," Yongsun answered simply, sitting up and pulling off her silk nightdress, revealing her pale breasts and toned abdomen. Wheein visibly swallowed, her eyes wide and dark as she stared at the beautiful omega right on top of her. "Like what you see?"

"Unnie," whined Wheein, back arching as her body struggled between arousal and wanting to escape her bonds and teach the omega a lesson for subduing her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Yongsun chuckled, her voice low and seductive that Wheein felt her hair raise on end.

"Oh my _god."_

Yongsun slowly peeled Wheein's sweatpants off, revealing her member straining against the boyshorts that she was wearing underneath. Wheein squirmed, her face heated as she heard Yongsun giggling at the sight.

"Unnie!" Wheein cried out, feeling embarrassed when Yongsun started cooing at her second head. The omega laughed loudly, eyes crinkling up into small crescents.

"I like you like this, Wheeinie," Yongsun said with a smirk, pushing up Wheein's shirt and bundling it right under her chin, completely revealing the alpha's modest breasts. "All open, just for me."

Wheein felt conflicted, her mind was whirling at the change of dynamics, and yet blood was gathering down her member at Yongsun's sudden dominance. _I can't really like this, can I? I'm a freaking alpha, for christ's sake!_

Before she could think more on it, Yongsun slipped a hand underneath her boyshorts and wrapped it around her cock.

_"Fuck!"_

"Language," Yongsun warned, and yet her hand was making a slow jerking motion. Wheein whimpered, a sound she didn't realize she could make, as she bucked up at Yongsun's hand.

A loud growl came from the alpha's chest, her hands frustratingly clenching into fists as she tugged on the chains. Yongsun embarrassingly responded to the sound that sent liquid heat down to her core, a telltale spot darkening her silk panties.

"I swear unnie if I get out of this—" Wheein choked on her words, shuddering as Yongsun squeezed down on her.

"If you're a good puppy, maybe I will let you out," Yongsun said, her chest swelling with something akin to pride as she watched her alpha lose control, writhing right beneath her. Wheein head shook, her chestnut hair flying around her face, sharp canines digging down on pink bitten lips. All the while, Yongsun jerked her off. "Maybe I might even give you a reward."

Yongsun punctuated her words with a flick of her thumb along the slit of Wheein's head.

_"Shit!"_

"Puppy can't follow orders, huh?"

Wheein brows furrowed as Yongsun pulled out her hand, her dick straining hard against the cotton. Yongsun pulled her underwear off of her, her cock springing free and slapping against her belly. Then she saw the omega pulling a box from underneath her pillow, opening it and holding something out in her hand, looking like an elaborate ring.

"W–wait, unnie. What's that?"

"Just a bit of payback," Yongsun said, like she was explaining the weather. "And a treat for me, of course."

"A treat— how is this a treat?" Wheein asked seriously, feeling a certain kind of dread welling up within her.

"Oh, you'll see."

Wheein watched as Yongsun suddenly pulled out lube from the same box, vigorously covering the ring with it then fitted the thing around her cock. She could feel it wrapped around her member then Yongsun did something that tightened it. The alpha couldn't hold back the curse from leaving her lips. Whatever it was, it felt tight but not uncomfortable and her member remained hard despite it.

Yongsun giggled excitedly, "It's like a present. Wrapped up. Just. For. _Me."_ Yongsun punctuated every word with a stroke along her whole length, driving her crazy.

Wheein was panting at this point, her whole body unbearably heated and craving for Yongsun's touch—desperate for a release, and preferably within Yongsun.

"Unnie…"

Yongsun shushed her once more, placing her lips on her into a heated kiss. She moaned into her mouth, their tongue meeting and battling for dominance. Wheein felt proud to hear Yongsun moaning and following her lead. Now, if she could just get out of these chains—!

"Ah." Yongsun pushed her down, breaking the connection between their lips. But Wheein couldn't help but smirk at pink coloring Yongsun cheeks and the way she was trying to catch her breath. "None of that."

Wheein hissed between gritted teeth, hands clenched and hips canting up as Yongsun gave her a good firm stroke along her length.

"Take good care of me, Wheeinie," Yongsun whispered against her dimpled cheek. Wheein watched as Yongsun pulled herself up, slipping her underwear off as she straddled her abdomen. Wheein could just barely see her glistening folds, her nose flaring at the strong scent of her omega's want. She could only moan as Yongsun pressed herself against her heated skin, dragging and spreading her wetness along her stomach.

Yongsun sighed softly, her movements slow and languid as she grinded her folds against Wheein's abs. Ever since her alpha started dieting again and Hyejin was able to convince her to exercise together, she was gaining a lot more muscles that Yongsun just loves to appreciate. And what other way to appreciate them than to spread her scent all over what was hers?

"Unnie—" Wheein squirmed as Yongsun shamelessly marked her with her arousal. The sound of her wetness against her skin was making her twitch, her nails digging crescents on her palms as she clenched them into tight fists.

Yongsun felt like she could stay like that for ages, just grinding against her alpha's body and cumming all over her. But that wouldn't be fun, would it? Yongsun dragged her fingers along her folds, coating them with her slick, then pressing them against Wheein's lips. Wheein stubbornly kept her lips closed, but Yongsun could see the desire clouding her wide eyes, her pupils nearly encompassing her irises as she met Yongsun with a heated gaze.

Yongsun clicked her tongue, like the disappointed leader that gave the sharp and yet silent glares whenever Wheein or the others made mistakes in the practice room. It almost always made the alpha feel smaller, and it made her feel so small now as she refused to accept Yongsun's silent command.

They stared at each other, one staring down at her prey while the other wavered, eyes dropping to the slick heat still grinding against her. Wheein's lips parted involuntarily, sucking softly on the digits Yongsun offered to her, the omega's taste filling her mouth.

"Good girl." Wheein twitched, the sudden praise thrilling her.

Yongsun swallowed hard, feeling every suck like a beat against her clit. Unable to take it anymore, she pulled away, moving up and placing her legs between the space of Wheein's trapped arms and her head, her wet pink folds right in front of her face. Yongsun didn't have to ask, Wheein already knew what it was that she wanted.

The omega's smell was overpowering and Wheein felt like she was drowning in it, her head spinning and her hands aching with the need to touch what was _hers._ She could only growl in frustration, her member aching with the need to bury itself in her mate's wet heat but unable to do anything about it.

Yongsun wound a hand through her hair, insistently pushing her head against her heat. With nothing to do, Wheein gave herself up to her omega's wishes and _licked._

And licked she did.

 _"Ahh, Wheeinah,"_ Yongsun groaned out, feeling that hot muscle flick on her clit, and licking up every bead that dripped from her cunt. She slapped a hand against the headboard, her fist turning white as she gripped hard on it. Her other hand pulled Wheein's head against her, her hips grinding down her alpha's face.

Her alpha, trapped and under her.

Yongsun shuddered, hips bucking with every stroke from that wondrous tongue. It was almost reverent.

"Make me cum, baby," Yongsun cooed between moans. Wheein continued her onslaught, her nose brushing against the omega's clit every time Yongsun rocked down to meet her strokes. _"Ahh,_ I'm so close." Yongsun mouth dropped open, hips stilling as Wheein sucked hard on her clit. Her whole body shuddered, waves rocking and spilling from within her as she cried out in ecstasy.

Wheein didn't stop, flicking her tongue hard on her clit that it was almost painful. The strange mix of pleasure and pain elongated her high, riding it out by grinding hard on Wheein's face. She had to push down on Wheein's head to make her stop, panting hard as she tried to catch her breath, her hips still shaking from the aftershocks.

She carefully pulled away, legs feeling weak from her release. Wheein was staring at her, lips parted and face covered with her slick.

She looked _gorgeous._

Yongsun crashed her lips against her, tasting herself in her lover's lips, and she never tasted anything sweeter than knowing how much she affects her alpha, reducing her to this mewling pup begging for her affections.

She almost chuckled when Wheein followed her lips when she pulled away, eyes half-lidded and lips swollen red.

Yet Wheein refused to voice her pleas.

Yongsun intends to change that.

"Such a good girl," Yongsun said against Wheein's lips, feeling her ragged breathing and the rapid beating of her heart as she pressed her breasts against her mate. Wheein shuddered underneath her, head dropping back and revealing the pale column of her neck and the raised skin of Yongsun's mating mark. The omega buried her nose where Wheein's shoulder met her neck, drinking in her alpha's strong scent—so sharp and tinged dark with frustration.

Yongsun felt the vibrations of the growl before she heard it, raising the hairs on her arms and neck, sending shivers down her spine and slickening her thighs with renewed want. Yongsun's hips involuntarily bucked at her alpha's call, mindlessly grinding her slick folds against the alpha's cock.

 _"So good,"_ Yongsun groaned out, her voice tapering into a soft purr.

They mindlessly grinded against each other, their movements turning fervent. The heat between them felt unbearable, suffocating even, but the pleasure it brought was too addicting. Yongsun had to force herself to pull away. It felt almost painful, and the frustrated snarl from her alpha nearly made her succumb back to her baser instincts.

"Patience," she told her, raising her hips above Wheein's length. She reached down, feeling the hard flesh slick with both of their juices, her hand easily sliding up and down. She took a moment to look at Wheein's member, red and hot in her small hand, pulsing and twitching with the need for release. She was drawn to the ring fixed at the base of her cock, and felt her lips curving up.

She felt almost sorry for what she was about to do.

Yongsun directed her cock towards her entrance, the crown resting firmly against it. Wheein didn't know what Yongsun would do if she forced herself in, with just one push, she would be inside her omega's heat, but the thought of any kind of repercussion—like not getting to cum—has her stilling herself. She was fighting so hard against the instinct of just taking her mate even subdued as she was at the moment. Yongsun's single word felt like a heavy warning hanging over her head.

Her patience was thankfully rewarded as Yongsun finally let her sink into her heat. Wheein gasped, body arching and her toes curling as Yongsun surrounded her—

Wet and hot and so very _tight._

"Hnnngh, 'nnie…"

Yongsun chuckled, the sound sending electricity crawling up and down her spine.

And Yongsun moved so _damn_ slow. Taking her time to carefully raise her hips just to stop until her tip was barely inside before sinking down just _so slowly,_ it drove Wheein insane. She reached down, or tried to, desperate to just slam her _fucking hips down why are you doing this unnie?_

Then as if Yongsun heard her thoughts, she changed the pace, slamming her hips down on hers that Wheein saw stars. Wheein felt helpless underneath Yongsun fast pace, she was almost bouncing on top of her, and making sure to grind her clit against her pelvis everytime their skin met with a wet slap. There was so much slick between them, Yongsun easily slid up and down on her length, Wheein could feel the sheets beneath them getting soaked with their shared fluids.

Wheein met Yongsun's stare, who was looking down at her with hooded eyes, lips parted and tongue darting out to wet those pink lips. Yongsun ran her hands up her flanks to cup a breast in each hand. She brushed her thumbs along the tip of her nipples, her chest pushing involuntarily up against her touch. Wheein gasped, voice choked at the sudden onslaught of pleasure. Then Yongsun's tongue replaced one of her hands, her breath hot against her skin and introducing enough teeth to make Wheein keen.

She could feel something building up within her, rising up and so high—

So high—

She—

She——

_Why can't she come?_

Yongsun gasped, back arching, her pale breasts and her abs presented out for her like a meal to be devoured as her thighs pressed hard on her sides while her vagina spasmed and squeezed down on her cock.

Wheein cried out, frustration making her pull on her bound arms as her release refused to come.

And Yongsun continued on like that, taking her pleasure from Wheein like she was nothing but a toy for her own gratification. Taking orgasm after orgasm and whispering things like

_"You're such a good puppy."_

_"Wheeinahhh—"_

_"My little pup, so good for me."_

Wheein couldn't take it any longer. Her mind had long since fogged up with the need to come.

She _needed it why won't unnie give it_

"Just ask nicely, Wheeinie."

Something within the alpha just broke.

 _"Please, please unnie, let me come, please,"_ Wheein sobbed, hands clenching and unclenching in their bonds. It was painful now, this need of hers, and _please unnie please just give it_

"Good girl." Yongsun chuckled in her low voice, Wheein wanted to weep. She distantly felt Yongsun removing something from her dick, and she wanted to release her load right then but she _couldn't why couldn't she_

"Now Wheein, come for me."

Like a dam suddenly broke, Wheein surged up, her cock buried deep inside _unnie's_ heat, her toes curling, her mouth dropping open into a silent scream as the sweet release she had been searching finally came.

She felt so overwhelmed, everything turned a blinding white.

Then darkness.

 

"Wheeinah."

Wheein blinked, her sight a blur as a strange heaviness weighed down on her body. She felt like she had just ran a marathon and yet something pleasant had buried itself in her bones.

She felt a hand running along her hair, brushing them back in a soothing motion, then another hand wiping at her cheeks. Was she crying? She doesn't know. She thought she was about to go to sleep, her eyes dropping.

"It's okay, go to sleep baby."

And she did.

 

When Wheein came to again, it was to the feeling of being wiped down by what felt like a warm towel.

"Unnie?"

"Wheeinie?" Yongsun filled her vision, looking so soft and beautiful, Wheein pulled her down into a soft kiss. Their lips danced against each other, light like fluttering wings and a far cry from the passionate kisses they shared earlier that night.

"Hey," Wheein whispered when she pulled away.

"Hey," Yongsun greeted back, her wide dimpled smile on her face.

"Warn a girl next time," Wheein said, stretching her aching arms out. She found herself naked—her shirt she no doubt soaked in sweat discarded—and the stickiness and the sweat from their crazy coupling was already wiped clean.

Yongsun ducked her head, burying her face at the crook of her jaw. "Sorry…" she paused, her voice soft as she added quietly, "did you hate it?"

Wheein felt her alpha instinct kicking in and ran a comforting hand down the omega's back. "No," Wheein answered after a while, her mind whirling as she realized she was being honest when she added, "No, I didn't hate it."

Wheein muttered something against the top of her hair.

"What was that?" Yongsun raised her head, a questioning brow raised. Wheein suddenly blushed, burying her face on the pillow.

"It's nothing," Wheein mumbled, ears glowing red.

"You were crying," Yongsun revealed and Wheein just buried her face deeper. She pouted. "Are you sure you really don't hate it?"

Wheein shook her head.

"Wheeinie," Yongsun whined, pushing her face onto the same pillow to poke the younger woman on the cheek with her nose. "Answer me please."

"I said I think I liked it."

Yongsun was grinning widely. "So you did!"

"But we aren't doing that again anytime soon!" Wheein exclaimed, "My dick hurts so much, I feel like it's going to fall off!"

"Oh you poor baby," Yongsun cooed, pressing butterfly kisses all over her face. "I've never seen you cry after coming so hard!"

 _"Unnie,"_ Wheein whined, feeling embarrassed. "Do I even want to know how you got everything?"

Yongsun hummed, a soft purring coming from her chest, a comforting sound that never failed to relax Wheein. They stayed like that for a while before Wheein realized Yongsun has no intention in answering her question.

"It's Hyejin, isn't it," Wheein deadpanned.

Yongsun giggled, wrapping her arms around Wheein. The younger girl sighed, dropping her head down to bury her nose on Yongsun's neck.

"Can we stay like this?" Wheein asked, voice soft. "Maybe for the next ten years?"

"If you still love me by then—"

"Of course," Wheein answered firmly. "I love you unnie, always." Then she hid her face back on Yongsun's neck as she realized how cringey she sounded.

"That's good." Yongsun grinned widely, "Because I have, I do, and will always love you."

"Yah unnie, stop talking."

Yongsun laughed, and Wheein felt like everything was right in the world.

 

"Wheeinah, I think you broke the headboard."

Except for that.

Wheein wondered if Yongsun could hear her dying in her fits of laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> How did i have time to write this? I– that's a good question hahahahahahahaha
> 
> I have this and other nsfws one-shots in my google drive. Like a lot of them (okay maybe just 4 others): Yongbyulwhee (non-abo ot3 au with angsty side-plot), wheesa (non-abo au but kinky af), yongwheehye (abo canon!au ot3), wheesa (again and still au but it involves vampires and werewolves and dark as shit themes. Oh my?), and huh, I don't have nsfw moonsun lmao ~~i think you can see a constant theme here hahahajdjskdhska~~
> 
> Will they ever see the light of day? Who knows?
> 
> Ps. When I was writing this, I had their Gogobebe look in mind, but I really really really like that wheesun photo so… idek what I was trying to say haha


End file.
